Sorry About Those Regrets
by IsuCHAN
Summary: It truly is amazing how much someone can change over two and a half years. Sasuke's back, and it's Ino who's assigned to take care of him. [SasuIno] [Other Pairings: NaruSaku]
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, I'm writing a SasuIno! How different! I'm more into SasuHina, but SasuIno just rocks. This is a short chapter, but it's the beginning, so...I really couldn't continue it. Anyways, I think this might be pretty IC except for Sasuke, who will be changing. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter One - Sorry, I've Changed Too, Sasuke-kun.

"Ino-san, I'm warning you...This is going to be a very dangerous mission." Tsunade's voice was solemn as she watched the Yamanaka with warning eyes. Ino nodded firmly, before speaking up.

"Tsunade-sama, I believe I am ready to take on this mission. I thank you for putting your trust on me." Her heart was pounding against her chest, but she wouldn't let the fifth Hokage know that she was so hyped.

"Alright, Ino. SASUKE! GET OUT HERE!" Tsunade's once calm voice turned loud and angry. Ino straightened up, before taking in a deep breath. It had been years since she had seen the Uchiha...

Sasuke walked into the room, from the door behind Ino. She held back a shudder that threatened to crawl up her spine as the coal haired boy walked past her, and to Tsunade's side, before turning. His eyes, however, did not land on Ino. They stared, subdued, at the ground.

"Sasuke, you remember Yamanaka Ino, from your genin days, yes?" Tsunade inquired. Sasuke twitched and glanced up quickly, barely even noting that the blond was there - all he did was a slight 'hn', before staring back at the ground. Ino bit hard on her lip to keep herself from scowling - how dare he be so rude!

"Sasuke-kun, you could try to be a bit more polite." Ino snapped, temper flaring slightly. Tsunade's glare made her shut up, though, and she looked down.

"Don't talk to me, kunoichi." was Sasuke's harsh response. Ino froze on the spot - he wouldn't even call her by her own name. Slowly, she put her hand over her mouth to stifle a sob. She couldn't start crying now - she had accepted this mission, there was no chance of her backing out.

Tsunade continued to talk to Ino, trying to stay calm. "Sasuke has finally come back to us. But Orochimaru's endless training and the many people he has killed has left Sasuke very unstable. You are the best for the job, for your missions have been postponed and your ability to attack his mind may be able to stop Sasuke before he goes on rampage. You understand that, correct?"

Ino nodded, expression fierce now. She felt stronger, more confident. She couldn't be afraid of Sasuke - but her heart felt like it was going to shatter as she glanced at the boy she had once swooned over. What had happened to him? She had heard of his cruel brother, but had it been worth it? Ino's eyes shut and she turned her face towards the ground. To Sasuke, perhaps it had. She'd probably never know - she was positive he would share nothing with her now.

"Now, Ino, I'm putting Sasuke under your care. Be forewarned...And be prepared." Tsunade shot a worried glance at Sasuke, who merely stared cold-heartily at the ground, before he glanced up, and sent a spine-chilling glare to Ino. She faltered, took a step back, and then stepped forwards again, eyes narrowing. She would show no weakness.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. I will do my best." Ino promised, bowing to the Fifth Hokage, before turned on her heel, as if threatening to walk out the door. She did so, Sasuke straight behind her.

As Ino headed towards her apartment, it took all of her energy not to shiver. She didn't want to be afraid of Sasuke, but pathetically, she was. She had heard from Sakura...He had tried to kill Naruto — Uzumaki Naruto, the boy who had once been his best friend! He had even threatened to kill Sakura. What had happened to the Sasuke she knew, cold, yet he had had a heart back then! Where had that poor genin boy gone?

Suddenly, Ino felt much pity for Sasuke. She turned around swiftly, almost knocking into him, but Sasuke seemed to have a sixth sense, and steadied her at once. His touch on her arms made Ino flinch away, and Sasuke did the same, before narrowing his eyes at her coldly. Ino stepped towards Sasuke again, reaching out her hand.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he roared. Ino froze, staring at Sasuke in shock.

"Where have you gone, Sasuke-kun?"

"I told you before, I'll tell you again, DON'T TALK TO ME, KUNOICHI!"

"SAY MY NAME, SASUKE! YAMANAKA INO! NOT KUNOICHI!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP, YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU ALL! DON'T INTERFERE! I DON'T NEED YOU! I DON'T NEED ANYONE!"

Ino stood stock still, tears welling up in her eyes. "I should have trusted Sakura-chan's words when she said you could act so hateful. I never knew anyone could change like you did, Sasuke-kun. Why? What happened to make you so unable? Sasuke-kun, I want to help you. Give me a chance. Let me help fix you..."

He didn't respond. Sasuke was panting heavily, tears streaking his cheeks. Tsunade was right — he was in a very unstable condition, and now, as Ino's heart raced, she was unsure she could deal with him.

Sasuke fell to his knees, and Ino crouched down next to him, putting an arm around his shoulder and hushing him gently. "Nothing to worry about...Don't worry, Sasuke-kun, you'll be okay. No one's going to hurt you. You're safe now. He's gone. Dead and gone. You came back. No one else is going to die."

Ino said her words firmly, trying to assure Sasuke. Or maybe, she was trying to assure herself. No one else is going to die. Was she really so scared of the boy she would tease her best friend with? Tears dripped down her cheeks and her hands began to shake.

'No, I can't act weakly...Sasuke-kun needs me to be strong for him! I can't give up...' Ino thought, continuing to cling to Sasuke. He stopped responding, didn't cry anymore, but merely shook lightly underneath Ino's touch.

What a way to start a story, and a year that Ino would never forget.

* * *

**Reviews are absolutely adored. This is my first SasuIno fic, so I hope I do well with it! And hopefully, I'll be able to update well...Dammit, I wish I hadn't started this...**


	2. Chapter 2

**More short chapters filled with ANGST. xD Anyways, WEWT! I got THREE REVIEWS FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER! Lol, thank you reviewers. New people, enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter Two - Nothing - Ino's POV

A knock on my door sends me flying into a sitting position on the couch. Gasping for breath, I clench my fist over my throat and look around. I must have fallen asleep, and wonder who could possibly be at the door. Standing, I brush back my bangs and walk to the door, opening it.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura smiles at me and I let her in quickly. I wonder why she's here? Did something important happen? I suddenly remember yesterdays...problems. Sasuke, and the way he yelled and cried. It had been so strange, so different...I get more curious.

"Why are you here, Sakura?" I ask, tilting my head curiously, before leading her into the living room. She sits down on the chair, and I sit back down on the couch, still watching her, still wondering.

"I heard...you were taking care of Sasuke-kun..." Her voice is a mere squeak. "Do you know where he is?" she asks, sounding like Hinata when she speaks of Naruto.

"In my room...I meant to stay up last night to make sure he didn't leave, or ruin anything, but I guess I fell asleep. What time is it?" I ask as I stand and lead Sakura upstairs. I have to act like everything is normal, for her. I know how she feels about Sasuke-kun. She really, truly loved him. It was more than a mere crush.

"You gonna be okay?" I murmur, hand on my doorknob. She nods, and I see strength in her light eyes. I open the door.

Sasuke's lying on my bed, eyes opened, staring at the ceiling. He doesn't look at us as we enter. Sakura's shaking from head to toe, watching him with those green eyes that always betrayed her emotions, her feelings.

"Sasuke-kun." she breathes, walking forward. He looks up, and his eyes darken. She sees the change of expression and stops dead. I dart in quickly, standing in front of Sakura. Sasuke's sitting up quickly, eyes still hard, angry.

"OUT. Get her out, Ino." My name. He spoke my name. Even if so rudely, so demanding, he said my name. He's always improving.

"Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan hasn't seen you in almost a year...Please, let her speak to you. She did nothing to hurt you. She wants to see you again! Have a heart, Sasuke-kun! Don't push away the best thing that may ever enter your life!" The passion in my words shocks both of them. Sakura's expression is of pure surprise, and tears well up in her eyes. She mouths a quick 'thank you' and turns back to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, don't push me away...I want to understand. Sasuke-kun, I know I don't understand you! I could never understand the pain you went through! And Sauske-kun...I don't want anything else but for you to believe me. I don't need romance and I love. I have those things. I am safe in the arms of the person I cherish. Please, Sasuke-kun...Don't ruin everything I've strived for with harsh words. Think about Naruto-kun! He loves you as much as I do! We both missed you, Sasuke-kun, and want you back in our arms! You have to believe us! SASUKE! Come back to Team 7, to the people you love! Don't deny it, Sasuke-kun, YOU LOVE US BOTH! You cannot pretend you don't! The bonds we had are unbreakable, and you know it! You knew that when you tried to kill Naruto-kun, and failed! Stop running from the truth, Sasuke-kun! Orochimaru is dead and gone, and soon Itachi will be too! But if that is to happen, YOU HAVE TO COME BACK! Sasuke-kun, HEAR ME! Understand me!"

Sakura's words, they are much more passionate then mine. Pure proof that she loved Sasuke. But no longer? Who is this holding her in the night? Why hasn't she told me.

"Sakura...You really, truly want me back home with you?" Sasuke's voice quivers as he speaks to his ex-teammate.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun. More than anything, Naruto-kun and I want you back at our side." she pleaded back at him.

"Naruto...kun? When did you start calling him that?" says Sasuke, voice still quivering slightly.

Sakura looks at the ground. Her eyes are dull. "Sasuke-kun, I gave up on your romance a while ago. I decided...That we could never have the love I originally wanted. So...I let it go. I moved on. And I realized...that Naruto loved me. He really wanted to save me and protect me. So I moved on to HIM, Sasuke-kun. I fell in love with someone knew...I love Naruto-kun, now."

Guilt clouds Sakura's eyes as she looks at the ground. Sasuke's expression remains dead, non-existent. I worry for him.

"S-Sakura-chan, maybe you should go now." She nods, and I usher her out of the room, before squeezing her shoulder. "You know where the door is." I murmur in her ear, and she nods again, leaving my house. I close the bedroom door and turn back to Sasuke. I slide down the wooden paneling and rest my forehead on my knees.

"You've changed, Ino."

His voice makes my head jump up and I stare at him. He said my name again.

"Wha...?"

"Normally, you'd never be this serious. Strange to see how things can change over three years." He snickers, and lies back on my bed. I stand shakily, and walk over to him.

"You feel no regret, no remorse? Are you not human?" I ask him, sitting next to him on the bed. When his eyes meet mine, I freeze. There's some kind of spark in them, a spark I don't recognize at once.

"I'm as human as you can get, Ino. You'll realize that soon enough, I'm sure, Miss Quivers. Are you scared of me? I won't hurt you. Mentally unstable or not, I'm never going to kill anyone. Never. No one. Not again." He looks away from me and I look down at my knees. He's right. I'm shaking from head to toe. How embarrassing.

"I'll talk to you later, Sasuke-kun. Come downstairs if you'd hungry." I keep my voice from breaking this time. I stand, walk to the door, open it, and head downstairs without a single word.

* * *

**Hope it was good enough for everyone's taste...MM, how to keep Sasuke IC?**

**Lovers,  
Simone**


End file.
